


Agaeti

by Shi_Toyu



Series: PeaceHeather's Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Gender Roles, Genderfluid Character, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Tony Stark, Other, Pre-Slash, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading the latest chapter of Skyli by PeaceHeather, I just HAD to ship these two.</p><p>Loki is finally awake, if still weak, and the Aesir are celebrating in a fashion befitting their heritage. With Tony left of his own, it presents a fantastic opportunity to get to know Kisping, one of their hosts, just a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agaeti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skýli](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296850) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> GO READ SKYLI! Seriously, it's a great fic.

Agaeti

Tony Stark knew a thing or two about parties. He really did. There wasn’t a person in the world who could deny that. That being said, Tony had never been to a celebration quite like the one the Aesir were throwing now that Loki was awake. It was a damn good one, too. The music was lively, with musicians jumping in an out of the band’s ranks flawlessly, and people were dancing as the mood struck them. The tables all but groaned under the weight of their culinary burdens.

The Avengers had mostly stayed together in the beginning of the festivities but had since drifted apart. Bruce had cut out early, the revelries a bit too much for him. He wasn’t used to things being quite so loud and certainly preferred them not to be. Natasha had been tempted away by a small group of children who seemed to have grown attached to her during her afternoon ‘interviews.’ Steve and Clint had gone…somewhere. Tony hadn’t really been paying attention but he was pretty sure Steve had been talking to a group of women about their weaving before he’d disappeared. A warm body slid onto the bench next to Tony, leaning in close.

“Ah, alone at last, my dear.”

Tony turned to give Kisping a bit of a smirk. The gender-fluid, according to Bruce at least, Aesir had been drinking even before the Avengers had arrived and clearly hadn’t yet found a reason to stop. Then again, Tony was pretty sure that was just how the Aesir rolled. At least Kisping was an affectionate drunk as opposed to any of the less-favorable varieties.

“Alone except for a meeting hall full of people, you mean. Got a little bit of an exhibitionist in you, I take it?”

Kisping laughed, a warm, light sound that brought an actually genuine smile to Tony’s lips.

“Well,” ze confessed, “I _do_ like to put on a show. It’s so entertaining to watch everyone’s reactions.”

Kisping’s gaze flickered over Tony’s body in a purposefully-obvious manner and the man couldn’t help but preen a bit, even if he knew that it was just play-acting. He always did revel in attention.

“Who doesn’t? The reactions are the best part.” Just to prove his point, Tony leaned in close to the Aesir, his eyes half-lidded as he placed a hand of Kisping’s knee. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Kisping all but clapped his hands together with glee.

“Oh, Dr. Banner was right. You _are_ fun. Back in Asgard, there aren’t many who can keep up with me.”

Zir expression screamed ‘poor me’ and it was Tony’s turn to laugh as he leaned back out of Kisping’s personal space, not that it placed them far apart. He and the Aesir hadn’t spent much time together before now, really only interacting in a group setting. It felt different talking to Kisping one-on-one like this. Maybe it was the alcohol they had both consumed, but it was lighter, more relaxing. God, Tony loved this place.

“Well, happy to be of service. It was my pleasure.”

He sent Kisping a wink just for good measure.

“So,” the Aesir placed an elbow on the table and place zir chin on zir palm, “you were watching the dancers rather intently before I got here to keep you company. Do you dance?”

Tony knew all the classical dances thanks to his father, actually. It was a necessity when one was raised attending galas and charity events throughout the year. Then in college Rhodey had been adamant that taking a dance class at the student center would help them get girls. It hadn’t. Kisping had started this game of flirting Chicken, though, and Tony wasn’t about to play with anything less than his best.

“I was trying to figure out the steps, actually.” He grinned. “Care to give me a hands-on demonstration?”

Kisping looked surprised for all of a split second before a smile spread across zir lips and ze reached zir hand out to caress Tony’s where it still sat atop zir knee.

“I would be remiss of me as your host if I did not show you more of our culture, I suppose.” The Aesir stood fluidly, pulling Tony up with him. Zir hand stayed clasped in Tony’s as they headed toward the other dancers. “We’ll stick to the edge, dear, until you learn the steps. Wouldn’t want a cute little thing like you getting trampled, now would we?”

Tony reeled zem in in close, mimicking the position he had seen the women take among the other dancers.

“How about you lead, then? Until I learn the steps.”

He grinned broadly at the shock on Kisping’s face. Clearly, the Aesir had thought Tony would be expecting zem to take up the role of the woman. Chalk up a win for the Earthlings. Ze recovered quickly, though, stroking hir hands across Tony’s body as ze moved them into position.

“I was under the impression you weren’t much of a follower.”

They began moving, a jaunty dance that paled in comparison to those of the dancers around them. Kisping had apparently decided to start Tony off with the easy stuff. Fine. The genius would show zem just how quick of a learner he was. His feet found the rhythm with the ease of years of practice as Tony payed close attention to each of Kisping’s gentle nudges of where to go.

“Oh, well, it gets boring to always do what’s expected of me. Sometimes it good to change it up, keep people guessing.”

Kisping’s smile at that comment reminded Tony distinctly of the Mona Lisa. He’d only seen the painting once and couldn’t say he really understood what all the fuss was about. That almost-but-not-quite smile looked much more intriguing on Kisping’s face than it had on that painted chick’s.

“I know a thing or two about keeping people guessing.”

In an instant, they had changed to a different style of dance, one that had much smoother movements than the one before but the placement of the feet remained almost exactly the same. Tony let out a breathy laugh as Kisping dipped him and pretended to swoon.

“Oh, my! What strong arms you have!”

Judging by the light in Kisping’s eyes, ze was enjoying the banter every bit as much as Tony was.

“You shall see my true strength when I sweep you off your feet, my dear. Isn’t that the phrase you Midgardians use?”

The two of them danced for…Tony couldn’t even say how long. His sense of time always got wonky whenever he drank, which they paused to do every couple of songs. Tony was pretty sure he hadn’t been this drunk in a long time, but it was a bubbly kind of feeling. It wasn’t at all like what he remembered from when he was dying, or even before Afghanistan. Amazing the difference that just being in good company could make.

When they finally parted for the night, Kisping bid him farewell with a kiss on the cheek. It was chaste and light, barely even any contact at all, but Tony felt a blush rising in his cheeks none the less. Which, what the Hell? He was _Tony Stark_. He didn’t blush over cheek kisses. He didn’t blush over anything.

“I enjoyed spending the evening with you, dear. Once you have rested and regained your energy, perhaps we may do it again.”

Then Kisping was gone, disappearing back into the crowd with the other Aesir and Tony was left to wander out into the darkness in a slight daze. He headed toward the quarters the Aesir had given the Avengers to stay in but he didn’t pay much attention to the route. He wasn’t even half-way back before a certain red-headed assassin materialized at his side. Tony barely managed not to jump when he glanced over to find her suddenly there. She gave him a searching look.

“You and Kisping certainly seemed to be having a good time. We’re not going to have to worry about handling an intergalactic incident, are we?”

Tony stamped down on his irritation. He hadn’t had a scandal of that variety since before Afghanistan. He’d never cheated with Pepper and while they’d broken up several months before all of this he hadn’t felt much of a desire to go back to his old ways. Besides, it was surprisingly hard to meet people when you were essentially working three full-time jobs and one part-time. There was no need to drag all of that back up.

“No,” he bit out testily. “We were having fun. You should try it sometime, Natashalie.”

Someone with her skills at observation would know they’d hit a nerve. Hell, a blind person would be able to tell that. Natasha, though, just hummed and let a few beats of silence pass between them before speaking again.

“You should be careful. None of us want to see you hurt.”

Tony pulled up short in the middle of the path, staring at her like she’d grown another head.

“I’m sorry. I think I may have had more to drink than I thought.”

“Even experts can get burned, Tony.”

Her expression was serious, her voice soft. It set him on edge.

“What? You think I’m _falling in love_ with Kisping? We danced. We _flirted_. It’s something the both of us do very, very well. Don’t make more of this than there is.”

Her eyes continued to track him, to catalogue every detail warily. She didn’t believe him, at least not completely. He snorted.

“Something funny?” she asked.

“You’re unbelievable. You really are. Just leave me alone, okay? I had a really nice buzz going before you came along and ruined it.”

He started walking again, shoulders tense. Natasha didn’t follow and Tony did himself the favor of pretending he didn’t hear her parting words.

“I’m trained to notice things, Tony. Even the things you don’t realize are there.”


End file.
